Just Once
by lovetowrite390
Summary: Quick one-shot. I don’t own NCIS or Ziva, but I did make up a character…Femslash, don’t read if you don’t like! T because its not too graphic.


_Quick one-shot. I don't own NCIS or Ziva, but I did make up a character…Femslash, don't read if you don't like! T because its not too graphic._

**Only Once…**

Ziva had never seen someone look at her the way that the young lady with the medium brown hair had. Somewhere between watching the show and looking to her right, she had seen Ziva and the look on her face was so…Lost…Lonely…

Ziva let out a sigh knowing that she was going to have to speak to the girl at some point, or that she was going to be approached by her. The girl was drinking a martini, but she looked too young to be drinking.

Ziva was very bold in approaching her. "How old are you?" She asked, sitting down across from her. The concert had ended. It was jazz. The tables were available now, so you could move around and talk to whomever.

"Twenty-five." The young lady replied, taking the olives and sucking on them and then devouring them. "Why?"

"Curious." Ziva replied. _She's only four years younger than I am… _Ziva thought, her mind racing.

"Tell me," the young lady began. "What drew you to the concert today?"

Ziva gave a smile and looked at the ground, then back up at the young lady. "Well," she began. "My friend gave me tickets then he cancelled but told me to go, so I did."

"So you got stood up by a date?" The young lady asked.

"Yes." Ziva frowned.

The young woman nodded. "That happened to me a lot." She replied. "Men never showed up to the dates we had set, and it was embarrassing. I was always being outdone by the other girls in both high school and college. And then one day this beautiful girl came into my life and I was so happy. But one day, while she was waiting for the bus –" The girl looked far off into the distance. "Sorry." She looked at the ground nervously. "Too much info."

"No, I want to know what happened." Ziva pressed.

"She was robbed and stabbed." The girl replied.

"I'm sorry." Ziva looked at the white table cloth on the table and frowned.

"It's been two years." The girl told her. "By the way, my name is Cassie."

"Ziva." Ziva shook the girl's hand. "Why have you been starring at me?" She asked.

"Because you look like her." Cassie replied. "A lot."

"Do you have a picture?" Ziva asked.

Cassie opened her wallet and showed Ziva. "We do look similar." Ziva agreed.

Cassie nodded. "She was half Persian half Russian." She told Ziva. "It was forbidden for us to even date, but we still did."

Ziva smiled. She had considered girls before, just because she was curious.

"So, can I take you to my place tonight?" Cassie asked. "It will only happen once, I promise. And you don't have to do anything, I will do it all…"

Ziva blushed and looked at the ground. Cassie began to beg. "I haven't been with anyone since her, and I was always the one doing the work. I just need…"

"Okay." Ziva agreed. "But there better not be any video cameras taping us or anything."

Cassie smiled. "None!" She said loudly.

Ziva followed her. She had taken a cab there, so she didn't have her car and it was okay of Cassie drove.

At Cassie's place, Ziva's heart entered her throat. She was so scared. She had never done this before. Cassie removed her shoes and Ziva followed her lead.

"What is first?" Ziva asked.

"You don't have to…" Cassie began, but Ziva kissed her and then before she knew it, Cassie was kissing her neck and her dress was on the floor.

Cassie fell asleep in Ziva's arms listening to her heart beating. It was almost as if she was trying to make her girlfriend come back from the dead. And when she woke up the next morning, all trace of Ziva was gone…

The next day at work, Tony asked how her night was. "It was very sexy…You missed out…" She teased him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked. And Ziva let him question. It wasn't that she hadn't enjoyed being with Cassie, because she had, but honestly, she knew she wanted children and a family, and she didn't want to adopt or anything, she wanted them the good old fashioned way, so she was going to give Tony a second chance. "You better not cancel the next time or I will go back to my lover of last night!"

Tony was scared that she would kill him if he ever cancelled again, so he agreed.

FIN


End file.
